The (Mis) Adventures of Anna Monroe
by De Cristal Zorra
Summary: Vol.1, Part 1 of an ongoing series. The real title is The (Mis) Adventures of Anna Monroes, Girl Journalist Extraordinaire, but it's really long so it didn't all fit up there *points*. Anyway, It's funny, and It has Harry Potter in it (or it will at least


The (Mis) Adventures of Anna Monroe, Girl Journalist Extraordinaire  
  
Written by: De Cristal Zorra Archive: Please do, but ask me first. Rating: PG13 Warnings: Many insane moments ahead, maybe some slightly bad language.  
  
Volume 1: Of Owls and Men Chapter One: The Story Begins  
  
Notes: This is volume one of an on-going story (see my user thing for more info on that). It's only the first chapter, so bear with me here! ( Also, while this is not my first piece of writing (I don't know if it qualifies as a fanfic, since the volumes are set in many universes (again, see my user info thingy)), it is my first piece that's up on here. So, any constructive criticism would be appreciated, especially if it's in a review. And don't worry; the chappies will get longer as I go.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Now arriving at King's Cross Station, London! Everybody off!!"  
  
"Oh for crap's sake, can't he shut up a moment?!" grumbled a grumpy-looking girl with long brownish-red hair. She brushed back a strand of hair and sat up in her seat. No, this isn't our lovely heroine, nor is she the owner of the name mentioned in the title (never mind that they're the same person). This girl is the main character's sidekick-type person, for we all know that every main character needs a sidekick. Why, look at Batman and Robin, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, Superman and, er. his red cape. Yes, every hero/heroine needs a sidekick, and lucky for us ours does. But enough about that, back to the story.  
  
"Oh for crap's sake, can't he. Wait! We've done this part already!"  
  
She's quite right, you know. Okay, let's see.brushed back hair.sat up. All right! Here we are.  
  
"He's just doing his job you know. You shouldn't get all prissy at him for doing the thing that gets him paid." The brown-haired girl glared at a smaller, also brown-haired girl with glasses. Yes, the smaller, brown- haired girl with glasses is the heroine. Good for you for figuring it out!  
  
"Shut up Anna." The grumpy girl once again became well, grumpy. Or at least more so than she already was.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling in her black-with-white- spotty-like-things notebook (or white-with-black-spotty-type-things notebook if you prefer.).  
  
Just then, the two girls realized something. They were supposed to get off the train. It was the last stop after all.  
  
Anna and no-name-so-far-girl both blinked and then turned to glare. at nothing, because the voice-who-occasionally-speaks is not really in this story and so has no substance to glare at.  
  
The-voice-who-occasionally-speaks stuck it's non-existent tongue out at the two girls before they finally got up off their seats, gathered their belongings (this took a while for Anna was a rather messy person and had left numerous items around the compartment) and made their way off of the train itself. The train (who was very polite) politely waited until they were done and on the station platform before moving on down the train- track.  
  
Out in the sunlight, Anna and the-girl-who-still-doesn't-have-a-name-but- don't-worry-she-will-in-the-next-chapter blinked again and looked around their surroundings.  
  
A few rooftops away, a snow-white owl watched them carefully.  
  
*~*~*~* Hope you like it! Notice how I like to use many parentheses. I also happen to be somewhat sarcastic and redundant in my writing, but I think that you (the reader(s)) will be able to spot the. What? You're wondering why I put "you the reader(s)" instead of just "you the reader"? Because some of my readers may have multiple personalities of course! I myself have frequent conversations with the voice/s in my head. Don't look at me like that, I told you there would be craziness and confusing bits (but only if your normal would you think it's crazy). Jeez, this is getting almost as long as the chapter. Well, one last thing.  
  
There'll be at least five volumes (volumes meaning stories) with who knows how many chapters in the volumes themselves. If you're still confused about the volumes/anything else, or if you're just curious as to whom I am, click on my name to find out whatever it is you want to learn about.  
  
Okay, so I made it two last things. REVIEW!!! I want to see what you people think about my story(s). Thank you and goodnight! (Or morning or afternoon, depending on what time zone you're in)  
  
Arggh, this is the last thing I promise. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter. I do own Anna, the brown- haired-girl-who's-not-Anna, the voice-without-a-body, and the conductor- who's-name-just-happens-to-be-Bob. 


End file.
